EL ángel de la muerte
by Sasame Toru
Summary: Una vez que la oscuridad te invade es muy difícil hacerla salir, tendrias que hacer un esfuerso casi sobre humano para hacerlo ¿no es asi Hinata?-hai-entonces te lo preguntare una vez mas ¡¿ni siquiera te interesa intentarlo!-no-contesto tajante mente.


**THE ANGEL OF THE DEATH**

El manto nocturno cubría por completo el lugar, la lluvia y los aullidos de los lobos trataban de apaciguar inútilmente los desgarradores gritos de dolor, la sangre corría libremente por los ríos dándole al lugar un aire tétrico, los árboles que hacia un par de horas se encontraban verdes y llenos de vida ahora se encontraban calcinados y muertos al igual que los doscientos cuerpos que yacían en ese momento y que, al juzgar por la situación, irían aumentando con el paso de las horas.

-AGRRRRRRRRRRR- el grito de sufrimiento de otra de sus víctimas fue cortado por su katana al igual que su cabeza.

Una sonrisa sínica apareció en su rostro, Amaba esos gritos de dolor y pánico, otro ninja más salto a por ella pero, al igual que el anterior, su cabeza salió volando sin siquiera poder acercarse lo suficiente como para poder ver el rostro del causante de esa masacre.

-¡MALDITO MUESTRA TU ROSTRO!- el capitán, un hombre castaño y acuerpado, con un uniforme ninja de la aldea de la nube, se levantó como pudo y formando unos sellos corrió hacia una figura que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

-¡jutsu bola de fuego!-una gran llamarada se elevó por los cielos y carbonizo por completo los pocos árboles que aún quedaban en pie.

Los minutos pasaron y Poco a poco las llamas fueron apagadas por las gotas de agua que caían del cielo; el castaño fijo su vista al lugar en donde, minutos atrás se encontraba, de pie el Famoso **ángel de la muerte; **una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro ¡lo había logrado! ¡Había asesinado al criminal más buscado del libro bingo!

-¡SI LO HEMOS LOGRADO!-elevo sus brazos al cielo en señal de victoria-¡LO LOGRAMOS!-giro su cuerpo para celebrar con los pocos sobrevivientes de su escuadrón pero lo que vio lo dejo totalmente estupefacto: _**El ángel de la muerte **_se encontraba en medio de cientos de cuerpos decapitados.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, el pánico se apodero de su rostro, trato de huir pero sus piernas no le respondieron, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió El ángel se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él, la observo atentamente esperando el golpe final, ella desenfundo su katana y Él espero lo peor…

**Konoha 10:00 am **

Era otro día común y corriente los pájaros cantaban, algunos niños jugaban mientras otros se encontraban en la academia, los comerciantes ya habían abierto sus locales y vendían prósperamente sus diferentes productos, los shinobis entrenaban o hacían misiones, el hokage se encontraba en su oficina llenando o firmando los papeles correspondientes al día de hoy… en fin otro día cualquiera.

O eso era lo que sus habitantes creían ya que en otro lugar, más precisamente, en la entrada de konoha un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años venia caminando lentamente. A leguas se podía notar que venía de una batalla que casi le cuesta la vida ya que, además de estar sangrando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo, le faltaba una parte de su brazo izquierdo y tres dedos de su mano derecha. Los guardias de turno no dudaron un segundo y se acercaron velozmente a auxiliar al sujeto.

-¡oye! ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto shuuta un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años con cabello negro-azulado, oji-verde y que traía puesto un uniforme de la aldea de la hoja.

-¡BAKA ES OBVIO QUE NO ESTA BIEN!-grito una mujer rubia de poca pechonalidad mientras corría rápidamente hacia el individuo y comenzaba a sanar sus heridas- ¡rápido no pierdas el tiempo y llama a Sakura-san!

-…-

-¡rápido!-dijo al ver como su compañero de equipo se había quedado paralizado al ver tanta sangre junta-¡SHUUTA-BAKA MUEVE TU PUTO TRASERO Y TRAE A SAKURA YA! Si no lo haces de partiré pausadamente cada hueso de tu cuerpo-finalizo en un tono frio y amenazante.

-H-H-H-Hai- y en menos de tres segundos salió corriendo en busca de la peli-rosa

O_O_O_O_O_O

En la torre del hokage Naruto se hallaba revisando y firmando una torre de papel que parecía no tener fin.

-ah-dejo escapar un suspiro al encontrarse con la ficha técnica de la última persona a la que quería ver. ¿Hace cuánto se había marchado? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Estará bien o mal? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a saber nada de _ella_? Y tal vez la pregunta que más lo martirizaba era ¿algún día regresaría? El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y se topó con una shizune bastante agitada y con una clara muestra de preocupación en su rostro.

-hokage-sama tenemos problemas-grito a todo pulmón tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido- _el ha vuelto a atacar-_susurro por miedo a que alguien la escuchara

-¿¡que!- exclamo el rubio con nerviosismo en su voz- ¿cómo sabes eso?-trago duro hacia un par de meses que no sabía nada de _el _ y el hecho de que apareciera de la noche a la mañana, sin previo aviso, era realmente preocupante-¿a cuantos asesino esta vez?-temeroso por la respuesta pregunto en un murmullo casi inaudible pero que la peli-negra entendio perfectamente

-no estamos seguros-dijo en voz baja-pero según ese individuo son cerca de trescientos hombres…

-¿individuo que individuo?-pregunto el hokage-¿dejo a alguien vivo?-una luz de esperanza se encendio en su interior, tal vez esa persona había visto algo que pudiera ayudar a descubrir al asesino mas despiadado de todos los tiempos. Shizune al notar esto negó suavemente

-¿no? ¡No que!-grito desesperado ante el negativismo de su secretaria-¡habla!

-Naruto-san no tiene que hacerse iluciones-dijo con tristesa- es cierto ese asesino dejo a alguien vivo pero…-se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza tratando de reprimir su rabia- le ha cortado la lengua y destripado sus ojos- al ver que el rubio no decía nada continuo hablando- no creo que asi nos sirva de mucho además…

-¡pero podemos decirle a Inoichi-san o a Ino que indaguen en su mente!- se levanto violentamente del su asiento- algún recuerdo nos ha de servir- empuño sus manos con ira a tal punto de hacerse daño

-usted mejor que nadie sabe que esa per… ejem ese monstro no deja ningún cabo suelto y esta vez no fue la excepción-solto una risa ironica-sello su mente y con ello sus recuerdos


End file.
